In vitro and in vivo laboratory studies indicate that amphotericin enhances the cell uptake and cytotoxicity of many compounds, including some of the antitumor antibiotics. This study is an attempt to determine if there is a clinically recognizable enhancement of the therapeutic index of adriamycin when combined with amphotericin.